<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Ill Repute by theblindtorpedo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221666">House of Ill Repute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo'>theblindtorpedo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BUT KIND OF PORN WITH FEELINGS AT THE END?, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, ELIAS SAYS THE L WORD (and it isnt lesbians), Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied Impregnation Risk, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somehow?, Spitroasting, Trans Elias Bouchard, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lukas Family stakes their claim. Elias is their beneficiary in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Nathaniel Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Unamed Lukases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Ill Repute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains a trans male character whose genitalia is referred to with "cunt," "pussy," and "clit." Also contains mentions of pregnancy risk as part of breeding kink. Everything in this fic is consensual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invitation is buried in the overstuffed mailbox whose bulk Peter unceremoniously strews across the coffee table for perusal on his return from another multi-month excursion aboard the Tundra. He is accustomed to tossing the whole lot, but he knows to briefly sift through for the tell-tale logo of Magnus Institute stationary. If he were the recipient of an invitation from any other Peter would have ignored the summons, and perhaps destroyed it by petty means.</p><p>However, a letter from the Magnus Institute meant only one thing:</p><p>He had an appointment with his husband.</p><p>They had been married two years, an inevitable affair, what with the decades of erratic courtship and Elias’ ever pressing need for money. Their version of marriage was unorthodox, but they were unorthodox men to begin with. This system, of long absences, of invitations and appointments, appealed to their natures and allowed two aggressively independent men to dance together. It appealed to Peter’s desire not to be caught off guard by socialization and appealed to Elias’ desire to organize, categorize, schedule, control.</p><p>The first clue to the distinction of this appointment was the address. Peter was not being asked to call on Elias at his office. Neither was this one of the rarer occasions when Elias ventured onto Peter’s turf at Moorland House or in Peter’s spartan flat. However, the address did niggle at the back of his brain with unidentifiable familiarity. He must have seen it on some document before.</p><p>When he arrives, he is relieved at least that this does not appear to be a forced public interaction, for there on the door was the unmistakable family emblem. So, one of his properties, why Elias chose this of all places was still beyond him. He knocks on the door. A minute passes, then another. He knocks again. After five minutes he flips out the mobile phone that had been foisted upon him and sends a ‘I am here’ message. He does not appreciate these games, for Elias with his all-seeing eyes must have known his presence from the moment he set foot on the stoop, and it was the designated time. Elias was never tardy. Peter stares at his feet, brow creasing in annoyance so strong that he refuses to raise his head when the door creaks open.</p><p>“Welcome.” The smug voice of Nathaniel Lukas jolts through him like lighting. </p><p>Peter took some pride in practiced stoicism; usually even genuine surprise could not shake him too harshly. Yet, his face must have betrayed him as he slowly raises his head for Nathaniel grins with practiced confidence. He gestures for Peter to enter. Peter knows he could leave, not give Elias or Nathaniel the satisfaction of whatever sick game this is (for he knows if they are both involved it will not be to his benefit), but there is a mutiny deep in his gut. He has not seen Elias in so long and if he runs now, tail between his legs, he knows he will not see him for many more. Elias will not suffer a coward. So, he enters with trepidation. Although Peter saw lines of modern lighting, the hose is lit with oil lamps, obviously an aesthetic choice of Elias’. Nostalgic. Peter feels the pull of curiosity grow stronger. </p><p>“Didn’t expect you to even get this far. A point for Elias then,” Nathaniel sighs dramatically, no real disappointment, “I’ll have to give him a reward for that. Well, we will see how long you last. I may still win yet.”</p><p>Nathaniel had always been the most sociable of the Lukases (at least among those still tied to the family). Hence his position as the financial director of the family’s enterprises. This manifested in an infuriating habit of conversation.</p><p>“You made a bet with Elias?” Peter asks.</p><p>“Don’t get jealous yet. We’ve barely even begun.”</p><p>Nathaniel stops in front of an unassuming wood door and opens it minutely, puts his finger to his lips like a ringmaster teasing the leading act.</p><p>Peter hears before he can see. Undeniably it is Elias’ voice stringing together the same sounds he has heard before, in more intimate settings. He is accustomed to these sighs, these gasps being wrung out by his own hands, but now they terrify without a known origin. Elias is overdoing it, ending each breath with a pouty flourish, and it is worse, because Peter can tell he is performing for someone, something that is Not Him. And there is the unmistakable accompanying wet slick and slap of sex, and the smell of Elias he knows so well, has fantasized of many times at night with his own hand pulling at his cock, a meagre substitute. The room reeks of Elias.</p><p>On the other side of the door Elias is being fucked.</p><p>He does not have time to muzzle the angry beast that rears and possesses him to shove the door open to expose the lurid display set at just the right angle to show him every detail.</p><p>Elias is bent over a chaise lounge, head shoved into the cushion by a large hand, open mouthed with an obscene pool of his own drool that shines in the chandelier light. The man inside his husband’s ass thrusts his hips with long strokes, pulling all the way out so that Peter can see Elias’ cunt in between thrusts, already swollen and red and leaking down his thighs.</p><p>The central couple are flanked by five others, all bearing the signature Lukas features. He recognizes his siblings, Aaron and Judith are among them. Elias is not a tiny man, but among so many he looks delicate as he trembles uncontrollably and determined hands fist cocks all standing hard and at attention. One rests his member against Elias’s face and with each stroke he uses his thumb to rub pre-cum against Elias’ cheekbone.</p><p>Elias tries to choke out some sort of greeting but gives up as another thrust knocks the air out of his lungs.</p><p>“Peter, don’t be rude. Say hello to your cousin,” Nathaniel says and the man grips Elias’ hip to jerk him back to the hilt. They both moan together in obscene harmony.</p><p>“Conrad.”  Peter says in the most clipped tone he can muster. Conrad gazes at him from under eyes half lidded with lust. Peter is reminded of being told he and Conrad are similar in appearance. He wonders if this is what Elias sees above him; if the expression on his face is just as animalistic and possessive when he is inside Elias. If always he looks like he will shatter the other man with his desires.</p><p>Elias had always wanted to try mirrors.</p><p>Nathaniel approaches and kneels, slipping two fingers into Elias’ cunt spreading him open. Elias tosses his head. Peter can see his folds pulse desperately around the emptiness, another line of slick dripping onto Nathaniel’s hand.</p><p>“Stop,” Nathaniel orders, and Conrad reluctantly stutters his hips to a halt.</p><p>“Elias, do you have anything to say to your dear husband?” Nathaniel laces the last word with condescension. “This is your only opportunity.”</p><p>“Glad you c-ould make it,” Elias chuckles. “Why don’t you come over here and-“</p><p>Nathaniel’s hand smothers his mouth, but his fingers are spread Peter can see Elias instinctively run his tongue against them, tasting himself inside the domination.</p><p>“I don’t think so. You may have made altar vows to him, but you made specific vows to us long before that. No rewards until we get what we pay for. Peter why don’t you sit down? Enjoy the show for a bit. Would you like to know how far we can stretch him? This will be educational.”</p><p>Nathaniel does not wait for a response from Peter. He hauls Elias off Conrad, flips him over. Another Lukas grabs Elias’ head and pulls him up to a sitting position so that Elias can lock eyes with Peter. He gazes with satisfaction, broken by a yelp as Nathaniel abruptly shoves his legs wide. Nathaniel deftly undoes his belt, and removes his member already twitching with interest. He rubs the tip against Elias’ wet hole. Elias sighs expectantly, but a wash of confusion comes over him the longer Nathaniel waits.</p><p>Nathaniel holds the head there and Elias’ hips twitch forward trying to fill himself, but there appears to be a tacit agreement that Elias cannot move from the whatever position he is arranged in, a pact Peter was excluded from. He clenches his fists in the fabric of his trousers as Elias’ emits tetchy little huffs.</p><p>“What are you waiting-AH!” Nathaniel shoves in with no warning cutting off the complaint with a rhythm of rough thrusts that have Elias scrabbling at his back, feet lifted off the ground, all limbs flailing for purchase in the onslaught. Peter can see where Nathaniel’s hands are splayed over Elias’ thighs, fingers flexed tight as his husband’s hips and cunt are pulled repeatedly onto his Uncle’s cock, the area where they meet glistening.</p><p>“You like that you little slut? God, can’t believe your pussy is this wet just from getting your ass fucked. I always forget how good you feel, so tight, but you take it so well. Wonder what the other donors of the Magnus Institute would think if they knew what a needy bitch you were. That you’ll open your legs for anyone. Maybe they’d abandon you and you’d have to stay here with us permanently. Not a real punishment for you is it, love?”</p><p>Nathaniel is infuriatingly verbose, even as he punctuates each sentence with pleasured grunts. Elias, on the other hands, is not as cognizant.  Moans flood from his lips and like Pavlov’s dog Peter finds the saliva in his mouth gathering.</p><p>Another Lukas, who like the rest had been watching intently, hand moving furiously over his own member, has climbed up to the side. </p><p>“Let me give you a pretty pearl necklace,” he leers, before spraying his cum across the pale chest underneath. At the same time Nathaniel shoves forward one last time and holds fast as he shoots his spunk deep into Elias’ hole.</p><p>As if on cue the Lukases descend like wolves. </p><p>There is quick movement into a new position now, a Lukas on the bottom and Elias pulled on top so that Nathaniel’s cum slides out of him until it is pushed back in with each violent thrust upwards, the usual wet sound mutated into squelches as cum rubbed against the walls of Elias cunt where he spasms and cries out until Judith shoves her breasts in his mouth.</p><p>Elias is close Peter can tell, less dramatically wanton, he whines around Judith’s nipple in quick little bursts like he can’t focus enough to even breath properly as he is carved out by the assault of sensation. Someone plunges into his ass relentlessly, pushing him off of the other’s cock, but Elias cannot bear the thought of being empty as he jerks his hips back desperately trying to keep both men as far inside him as possible.</p><p>‘Touch his clit,” Peter says.</p><p>“Oh, a suggestion from the audience!” Nathaniel exclaims from where he reclines in contentment, “What do you think, does a fucktoy deserve to come?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Aaron says, shoving his sister aside and posing his hips near where Elias’ has taken the respite to nod furiously, begging for orgasm. Habitually stern eyes are glazed and unfocused, but instinctively Elias responds, titling his head to take Peter's brother's offered cock into his mouth. It bulges obscenely out of the side of his check as he sucks, nosing into the man’s pubic hair. Peter is reminded how Elias will not even leave the house without his expensive cologne. But here Elias drenches himself in the musk of Lukas lust. </p><p>His body is buffeted between the three men with each surge from behind, Aaron’s cock dives further down his throat, until a hand does come up rub his clit and his whole body shakes he chokes on the girth in his mouth.</p><p>And so the night unfolds.</p><p>Elias folded near in half, legs thrown up over broad shoulders. Conrad grips him by his ankles and fucks deep, while two Lukases bite and scratch down his thighs leaving bruises of shining purple and red lines.</p><p>Elias on all fours, Nathaniel again from the back and face shoved into Judith's gleaming folds.</p><p>Elias lowered slowly down on two cocks in his cunt, teeth clenched in determination, and Peter is allowed to come close then, but only enough to stroke Elias’ taunt cheek.</p><p>Elias with spurts of white cum on his stomach, his throat, his hair. The tears that well in his eyes are rubbed with cum coating his face from where Judith had drenched him with her orgasm.</p><p>And Peter watches it all. Physically, he could never stop them by sheer numbers and the power of the Lonely is little help against other Lukases. And a dark part of him wants to see. He wants to know how much Elias will take.</p><p>“Did you know he doesn’t take regular birth control?” Nathaniel digs his fingers into Elias’ cunt scoops out a mix of cum, how many loads Peter has lost count, and holds it out for Elias to suck off his fingers where he lies down, ass impaled on another Lukas cock.</p><p>“A good choice, Peter, he’d be a very good sire for the next of the Lukas line.” He gives Elias an affectionate slap on the cheek. “How many times have you let Peter come inside you? Do you like that danger, Elias, that you might end up carrying the next Lonely Avatar. Would your patron forsake you then? How awful for you and yet you’re here risking it all. Does it excite you? Or is it because you love us?”</p><p>“L-love? I love-love, oooooh,” Elias tries to answer, but his words devolve as cock inside of him spurts warm cum deep inside and Conrad, who had been licking the edges of his gaping pussy, sucks hard on his clit. Elias is boneless and panting. Somewhere a clock strikes, shaking the room, and the Lukases pause, passion turned off like a water tap. Aaron hauls Elias off and away from the others. The other Lukases unceremoniously start to pull their clothing back on as his brother hands Elias’ limp body to Peter. Elias’ eyelashes flutter. He is still conscious.</p><p>“Enjoy what’s left of him.”</p><p>Peter is left confused and bereft, still holding Elias in his arms.</p><p>“Peter.” Elias murmurs. An ending to his earlier unfinished sentence, a statement, a request, a siren call.</p><p>Peter sits on the couch and arranges Elias in his lap. The proper thing to do would be to put Elias to bed, to clean Elias up, to apologize on behalf of his family (even if the whole thing appeared to be pre arranged by all parties), or to demand an explanation. Instead he pulls his  trousers open and exposes his own member which had been painfully hard during the whole proceedings.</p><p>Peter can feel Elias tense away initially, but he quickly surges forward, dedicated to taking Peter in even as his body protests against the overstimulation. Peter cannot imagine the experience is still pleasurable. Not after he’s seen the cocks that have already rubbed Elias raw. He must feel like nothing, an afterthought. It would be a wonderfully Lonely thought if Elias wasn’t then pushing his tongue into Peter’s mouth.</p><p>It occurs to Peter that throughout the whole ordeal, he has never seen Elias kiss any of his relatives. Not on the mouth.</p><p>Elias sighs, exhausted, but urges Peter on, hips stuttering in an awkward pace until Peter places both palms on his ass and lifts him, he thrusts quick and hard until Elias is coming again moans caught around his abused throat.</p><p>Elias sinks to his knees and takes to servicing Peter as best he can. There is a puddle on the floor where seed flows out of him. Elias works hard, setting a punishing pace with his mouth, and when he looks up at Peter from behind his lashes that is the end. Peter grabs his head and comes in waves down his throat. Elias gags, but purses his lips, so not a drop is spilled, before climbing up and opening his mouth for a kiss. Peter obliges and it is disgusting, but he likes the taste of himself, knowing this is what Elias tastes every time Peter fucks his mouth. Knowing this is the taste Elias thinks of when he is away, when he makes Elias Lonely.</p><p>“Mine,” he whispers.</p><p>“Yes," Elias breathes. "They bet you'd run away. I knew you wouldn't."</p><p>Peter doesn’t mind sharing. As long as he has this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one goes out to the homies in the Peter Lukas discord.</p><p>Comments and kudos always appreciated. This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written erureughugh I hope its Acceptable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>